Shiver
by SevenCorvus
Summary: Pairing: Finch/Reese slash Summary: two could play at that game Warning: spoilers for Risk Disclaimer: I own nothing, except in my dreams. Author's Note: Feedback is love and will be rewarded with cookies and smut.
1. Chapter 1

Reese wasn't sure what exactly he had done to deserve this torture. All he could think was control yourself, control yourself, think of something else, control yourself. He held back an involuntary whimper at Finch kneeling in front of him, his head far too close to Reese's crotch.

Finch had to know what he was doing to him, had to know the kind of temptation he presented in such a position. Reese had to lock his muscles in place to keep from reaching down and adjusting the arousal he was sure must be visible behind his well tailored suit. Spending all that time adjusting the cuffs of his slacks, Finch had to be torturing him on purpose. Well two could play at that game. If Finch wanted a shiver, he'd give him a shiver.


	2. Chapter 2

Finch moaned as a hot mouth sucked bruising kisses along his neck. He held tightly to the desk in front of him, Reese blanketing him from behind. If Reese reacted like this every time he was teased, Finch thought wildly, then he would have to do it more often.

He had found making adjustments to Reese's suit an enjoyable experience, a rare opportunity to turn the tables on the other man and put him in a discomfiting situation, a suitable revenge for the other man having him followed. He hadn't expected Reese to pay him back by ambushing him while he was hacking the computers at Baylor/Zimm.

Finch had been relaying information as he found it, when a voice responded not through his ear bud, but directly behind him. He had jumped, startled, then opened his mouth to question the other man, only to close it at the feel of rough fingers pressing warmly against his lips. Swallowing drily, he had resisted the urge to lick them, as Reese crowded him closer to the desk. Finch had felt his physical presence keenly, arousal heating his blood, his touch starved skin begging for Reese's touch.

And Reese did touch, paying ardent attention to his sensitive neck, one arm supporting Finch and holding him tightly, while another skillfully unbuttoned his vest and shirt. Reese ran his nails along his stomach and chest, sensitizing the skin, before teasing his nipples to hard points. His other hand crept down to Finch's crotch, massaging his hard cock through his suit pants; then made its way inside them, gripping him loosely. A thumb caressed the head of his cock, spreading the leaking pre-cum along it. Finch moaned, his knees threatening to buckle, as Reese took more of his weight, pulling him back against him, Finch's head supported by his shoulder. He insinuated a leg between Finch's, nudging them apart.

Finch let himself go, trusting Reese to support him, pleasure snaking its way through his body. The other man continued to torture him, teasing with barely there touches and hot breath on his ear, telling him all the things Reese wanted to do to him, with him, for him. He waited until Finch was writhing in his grip begging for more, before roughly stroking him to a release that left him shivering in Reese's arms, mute with pleasure.

Author's Note: This part written for steph2311's prompt: "Finch. Fully clothed (loosened tie, untucked shirt and if you want he can even have time to take his shoes off like a gentleman) office cubicle sex". I was originally going to set this prompt during Ghost, but this bunny bit, and while they weren't technically cubicles, I hope you like it. The final part should be up soon. Feedback is love and will be rewarded with cookies (and smut).


	3. Chapter 3

"_Who's looking after you these days?" –Joan_

_ "Someone new." –Reese_

-Risk

Reese smiled slightly to himself, knowing that Finch was mostly likely listening in, had probably heard what he said to Joan. But he had meant it, and he hoped that Finch knew it.

He wasn't quite sure what the future would bring, and while he knew that it would not be all smooth sailing, that he and Finch would have their fair share of conflicts and disagreements, Reese never doubted for a moment that the other man would always have his back.

Reese smiled again, feeling somehow better about the future; after all it was Finch's turn.

Something like pleasure, like pain, shivered across Finch's face, before settling into thoughtful determination. He had tried to look after Reese in a manner of speaking, and was gratified that the former agent acknowledged it.

Reese was after all, his to look after; his partner in this, the one person he thought might have a chance of understanding him. While he was not the only person in Reese's life, the only one he worked with, it was nice to feel that he just might be the most important.

Maybe it was time though, to start looking after Reese from a closer position. He had expressed several ideas that Finch was interested in putting into practice. He shivered slightly just thinking of the possibilities.

Author's Note: This part written for ember_reads' prompt: I would love to see a possessive!Finch when it comes to Reese, nothing hard core, more in loving way. I hope you like it. It's a split POV of the same scene. Sorry it took me so long to get this finished, might write a continuation sometime. Feedback is love and will be rewarded with cookies (and smut).


End file.
